pipflipfandomcom-20200215-history
John O'Connor
John O'Connors was the Marshal of a town on the small Outer Rim planet of Hypon called Easa, and the leader of the town's police force, The Lawmen. John O'Connor moved to Hypon at a young age, and joined the Lawmen in Easa at the age of 14. By the age of 25, O'Connors had expanded the reach of the Lawmen from a group of about 20 to a trained army of well over 100 men and women, and had become their Marshal. During these years, the Lawmen kept planetary peace, although only a few cities and towns had been notably developed, Easa being the capital. The Lawmen ran simple, but effective operations. They used mainly slug-thrower pistols, although some preferred the blaster pistol or bowcaster. They were investigators, sheriffs, executioners, diplomats, and when the time came, soldiers. When O'Connors was 32, seven years after being appointed Marshal, the Empire began to take interest in Hypon. Seeking to expand their control of the Outer Rim, the Empire had set their sights on Hypon in hopes of creating a resupply station. At first they sent squads of scouts out, which were quickly killed by the Lawmen. Eventually, the Empire sought all-out war with the Lawmen. The siege on Hypon lasted 8 months. At first, the Lawmen were able to hold their ground well, using gorilla tactics and clever traps to overcome huge odds. But after the Empire blockaded Hypon, supplies began to run low. The Lawmen were running out of food, water, and bullets. The Empire was also no longer concerned with sparing civilian lives. Everyone was a target, and the Empire meant to wipe Hypon out. By the fifth month, it became clear that the new goal of the Lawmen should be planetary evacuation. By the last month of the siege, almost 120 Lawmen had been killed. Nearly all of the citizens of Hypon had been evacuated, save for a group of about 200, traveling with the last 28 surviving Lawmen. Among them was John O'Connors. Their final hope was to reach an abandoned shipping port, and evacuate their citizens on some of the ancient starships. Some time during this final month, Deputy O'San, one of O'Connors's right hand men, was killed. Unbeknownst to any of the Lawmen, O'San was replaced by a Clawdite shapeshifter, who was an Imperial spy. When the time came for the Lawmen's final plan to be put into action, the Clawdite revealed their location to the Empire, trapping them all. When the Empire arrived at the old, dilapidated shipping port, Deputy Stephen O'Ryan fled, and the remaining 27 Lawmen began to fight. After a few hours in battle, O'Connors realized that it must have been O'San who had betrayed them. Shooting the man who he believed to be one of his good friends, O'Connors was horrified to realize his deputy had, for some time, been a Clawdite in disguise. While the Clawdite survived and ran away, it left him with a scar on his left shoulder. Following this realization, the Lawmen were overrun, and everyone was scattered. O'Connors fled with a band of two other Lawmen and a handful of citizens, being aggressively pursued by the Empire. Within another week of the hunt, O'Connors was the only survivor. After fleeing Hypon, O'Connors had only one goal; revenge. He swore to track down the Clawdite, by whatever means necessary. Five years went by, and O'Connors was reduced to nothing but a drifter, still carrying his infamous Lawmen's guns, in search of the Clawdite. When he was 37, his search brought him to a small smuggling ship, which landed at a run down starship garage. A fight broke out, and O'Connors lost his small finger on his right hand. Two weeks later, O'Connors landed on a small planet called Rundolf, where he met a Czerka miner named Shevans. He and Shevans quickly became friends, and soon, with the help of some other friends, discovered there was more to Czerka than meets the eye.....